


Handhold

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four hours ago this him hadn't even existed and now he had a future, forever, with Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handhold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Originally written for Tentoo's sixth birthday and published July 5, 2014.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend Memory who doesn't read fanfic nor beta but did both for me with this piece. :)

Rose's lips were soft and warm and the Doctor knew he could lose himself in them. What a way to go. Twenty-four hours ago this him hadn't even existed and now he had a future, _forever_ , with Rose Tyler. That was worth everything he was going to lose.

Then she pulled away and his single heart sank. She ran after his other self, after the TARDIS, as both left their lives forever. He understood but it still hurt. He walked over and slipped his hand in hers. Her thumb rubbed over his and he knew then they would be alright.


End file.
